A cursed love
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: Lee has had feelings for gai for a long time and finally confesses to him one day when they're on a mission. But gai has a bad memories involving past lovers. GaiLee, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Okay sense no one seems to be to interested in my LeeNaruto sequel I decided to take a break from them and go back to GaiLee

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Well Lee ready to go?" Gai asked his adorable, now twenty-one year old student.

"Hai!" The younger jonin replied as he adjusted the weight of his back pack. He looked back at his sensei and felt his heart swell. He loved it when he went on missions alone with Gai. Especially missions that involved them to be gone for days at a time.

"So every thing's packed?"

"Yes!"

Sure?" Gai said with a teasing smile. Lee blinked in confusion and tried to think of what he forgot. Gai shook his head and pulled out the package they were supposed to deliver from his vest.

You were supposed to pick this up. Good thing I stopped by and got it from lord hokage." Gai said with a small laugh.

"Oops." Lee said and slapped himself on the forehead. "It will not happen again Gai-sensei." He took the package from Gai and put it in his backpack. Their mission was to obviously deliver a package to another village. The mission was B-ranked because there was a chance that other ninja could attack them along the way but over all was supposed to be pretty easy.

Lee sighed as he began to think. Gai's smile faded and he looked into his ex-students eyes.

"When an I going to get a real mission? One that is S-ranked." Lee said with another sigh. Gai smiled again.

"Be patient Lee. You still need a little more experience as a jonin before that." Gai explained as he wrapped an arm around Lee's shoulders. "Now let's go!" Gai suddenly began to drag the younger man out of the village, nearly knocking him down in the process.

Lee sighed boredly as the two of them walked down a path leading in the direction of the village they were going to. It had only been ten minutes sense they left.

"Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bored!" Lee whined.

"Sorry, try to find something to occupy your mind." Gai suggested. Lee sighed for the fourth time that day. He looked over at Gai who was looking straight in front of him. His eye lids lowered slightly as his mind began to wonder. His eyes began to slowly travel downward on Gai's body, taking in every detail. His cheeks turned a light shade of red as they got down to Gai's pants.

When he started to feel his own pants start to grow tight he panicked. He tore his eyes away from Gai and stared straight ahead.

'Bad Lee! You can't think of him like that. He I your teacher and thirteen years older then you!' He mentally scolded himself.

"Something wrong?" Gai asked when he noticed Lee looked uncomfortable. Lee jumped and turned a dark shade of red.

"N-nothing!" He squeaked and hopped Gai didn't notice. Gai lifted an eye brow questioningly but didn't ask any further.

A few hours went by and it had gotten dark. They stopped and decided to set up camp for the night. Right now they were both sitting around a camp fire and talking while eating their dinner.

"So Lee." Gai said as he started eating. "Have you gotten over your crush on Sakura yet?" Lee looked up from his plate in surprise. Where had that question come from?

"Well…yes. A while ago actually." Lee replied quietly. "I think about five years ago." He wondered if he should tell Gai what he really was.

"Is something on your mind?" Gai asked when he saw the light blush on Lee's cheeks.

"Um…" Lee lowered his head and set his empty plate down. "I…What would you think if I said I was…Gay" He said reluctantly.

"I would sing a song about it but I think that would just make you feel bad." Gai joked.

"You mean you do not mind? You do not think it is wrong?" Lee asked in surprise.

"No." Gai said as he continued to eat.

But it is wrong!"

"What's wrong with being attracted to men? I've never had too many problems with it." Lee gave Gai another shocked look. "Careful your face might get stuck like that."

"Are you gay to?"

"Well more like bisexual. I never really cared about gender much." Lee smiled slightly at this piece of information.

"Well." Gai stood up and put his plate away. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late." Gai walked by Lee and placed a hand on his head as he passed. Lee turned his head and watched as Gai stepped into their tent. He turned his head back to the fire and began to think. He thought about how long he had had these feelings for Gai but couldn't remember when they started. Maybe he always did but never noticed it. Regardless he was too tired to think now.

He put the fire out and went into the tent. He quickly stripped to his boxers and pulled on a t-shirt before lying down next to Gai.

"Hey Lee." Gai whispered as he rolled over and wrapped his arm around Lee's waist. Lee Blushed and tensed from the sudden closeness.

"If we wake up early tomorrow and keep walking we'll get to a village with a hot spring. Do you want to check it out?"

"I do not know Gai-sensei. We are on a mission."

"We'll have to spend the night there anyway so why not?" Gai said as he pulled Lee closer. Lee blushed and arched his back slightly.

"O-okay." He whimpered. Gai released him and rolled back over. Lee released the breath that he was holding at tried to control his rapped heart beat.

"Gai-sensei." He whispered as he rolled over. Gai also rolled over to face him. Lee moved closer and rested his head on his sensei's chest as he hooked his arms under Gai's. Gai slowly wrapped his arms around Lee and looked down at his look alike in confusion.

Lee could feel his face heat up drastically and his heart felt like it would explode out of his chest. Luckily Gai didn't say anything or push him away and just allowed lee to fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. The beginning of this one is kind of crappy but it's hard to write when you're morbidly obese from eating thanks giving food XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The next morning Lee woke up to a big surprise. He was still wrapped in Gai's arms and his head was resting on Gai's chest. Lee whimpered and blushed as he felt Gai pull him closer. His eyes grew half lidded and he felt a strange tingling in his lower region.

"I love you." Gai whispered in his sleep. Lee's heart beat quickened and his eyes grew wide.

"Gai…" Lee whispered as he looked up at his sensei.

"Akiko." Gai held lee closer and nuzzled his face into Lee's hair. Lee frowned and looked away from Gai. He slowly squirmed out of Gai's embrace and crawled out of the tent. He sighed and walked into the woods to calm down and use the bathroom. When he returned Gai was just coming out of the tent.

Good morning Lee!" Gai said with a yawn. When he saw Lee looked like he had been crying he got worried. "Lee what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Lee choked out. Gai lifted a hand to wipe Lee's tears away but Lee backed away and lowered his head to hide his blush. Gai opened his mouth to ask again but lee silenced him with a smile.

"Really. My eyes were just adjusting to the light." Lee lied, resisting the urge to punish himself later for it.

"If you say so." Gai said a hint of worry still evident in his voice. He turned away from his ex-student and began to get dressed. Lee did the same but couldn't get a certain question out of his mind.

"Gai-sensei." He finally said. "Who is Akiko?" Gai froze and remained silent for a moment.

"Where…did you hear that name?" Gai said with a slightly shaky voice. Lee flinched and began to think it was a bad idea to ask.

"You said it in your sleep." He replied. "But if you do not want to say it is alright." Lee turned away from Gai and began to pack up everything else.

"Lee." Lee felt Gai walk up behind him and turned around to see Gai pull something out of his vest. "This is Akiko." He unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to Lee. Lee looked at it and saw it was a picture of Gai and some girl that he didn't recognize. The girl looked to twenty-three at the time the picture was taken. She was about 5'5'' tall, making her quite a bit shorter then Gai. She had shoulder length brown hair with her bangs falling over beautiful light blue eyes.

"She was my fiancée." Gai said sadly.

"Huh? Was." He asked and paused when he saw the sad look on Gai's face. "I am so sorry." He looked back at Lee and smiled.

"I met here thirteen years ago when I was twenty-one. I proposed to here about four years after we got to gather and four months after I started teaching you, Neji and Tenten." Gai explained. "But shortly after she was killed on a mission."

"Sorry." Lee whispered and decided he would punish himself later for asking the question and making Gai sad.

"I promised I would never take another lover after that." Gai whispered. Lee flinched and looked down at the ground as Gai took the picture back. The words Gai said rang in his mind over and over again like a loud bell. He felt heart broken. Gai said he would never take another lover, so why should he be an acceptation?

"Lee! Time to go!" Gai exclaimed as he finished packing and jumped onto Lee's back to make him come back to reality. Lee yelped and accidentally feel face first onto the ground.

"Ouch. That hurted." Lee whined as Gai got up off of him.

"That's why you shouldn't space out Lee." Gai said in a joking kind of tone. Lee giggled as he got up and grabbed his bag.

"Sensei."

"Hmm?" Gai looked back at Lee with a questioning look.

"I am sorry if I upset you." Lee said as he looked down with a sad look again.

"Lee you don't need to be sorry." Gai said as he lifted Lee's face up by his chin. Lee blushed but smiled back at Gai. He allowed Gai to wrap his arm around his shoulders and they began to walk. After a few minutes Lee suddenly got an idea on how to teas Gai.

"Hey Gai-sensei, if you have not been with someone for nine years what do you do about your sexual needs." He said teasingly and delighted in the blush that spread across the older mans cheeks.

"Lee I don't think that's an appropriate subject to be talking about." He said, but there was a slight hint of nervousness in his voice. Lee giggled at the look on Gai's face.

"Aw poor Gai-sensei." He purred and Gai wrapped his arm completely around Lee's neck in a head lock. "Gah I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lee choked as he tried to squirm away.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sick…So don't blame me if it sucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Lee sighed as he sat on one of the beds in the hotel room. Instead of his normal cloths he was wearing one of the bathrobes that the hotel owners had given them.

"Alright I'm ready! How about you!?" Gai exclaimed as he burst out of the bathroom, also wearing a bathrobe. Lee blushed and quickly tugged down at the bottom of his robe. Was it just him or were these bathrobes a little too short.

"I do not know about this. Should we not be going to bed early so we can wake up early?" Lee said nervously as he felt a hot blush creep along the back of his neck and cheeks.

"Lee it's only seven-thirty." Gai said as he pointed at the clock. Lee smiled sheepishly. "Are you hiding something?" Gai said with a sneaky grin. Lee shook his head in surprise and stared at his sensei with wide eyes.

"N-no!" Lee stuttered and blushed again as Gai came closer and bent down so they were face to face.

"What's wrong Lee?" He said teasingly. "Afraid you might not be as much of the man you thought you were."

'Did he just make fun of…' If Lee's face wasn't red before it certainty was now. "S-sensei why would you say something like that!?" He said, a little louder then he meant to. Gai backed away and started laughing. Lee continued to sit there in shock.

'Why would he say that? Is he flirting with me? But I thought he said. Oh who cares!' Lee thought as he stood up. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Gai placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm joking. Just relax for a little while, you deserve it." He said with his usual nice guy smile. Another blush tinted Lee's cheeks but it wasn't as dark this time. "Let's go!" Gai exclaimed and bolted out of the room.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed as he regained himself and ran out of the room after Gai.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"See Lee, this was a good idea." Gai said as he leaned up against the edge of the hot spring.

"Uh huh." Was all that escaped Lee's mouth as he stared at Gai out of the corner of his vision. Perhaps it was the heat or maybe the smell of the lavender soaps the hotel used, but Lee suddenly found himself wrapping his arms around Gai's shoulders. Gai blinked in confusion as he felt a weight settle onto his lap.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Gai asked a little confused.

"Gai-sensei…would you be angry if I said I thought…you were attractive." Lee was unable to fully explain what he wanted to say. He felt like he was drunk but knew he wasn't and felt really nervous.

"Um…Well I am pretty sexy." Gai said as he closed his eyes and held his chin between his thumb and index finger. Lee's eyes grew half lidded with desire before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Gai's. Gai tensed and his eyes shot open to stare at the younger jonin in shock. Then, slowly, his hand moved from his face to Lee's chest and gently pushed him away.

"Lee I'm sorry but I already said I wasn't going to take another lover." Gai said gently so he wouldn't hurt Lee. Lee felt hot tears well up in his eyes and he tightened his grip on Gai's shoulders.

"But Gai-sensei you always said never to give up on anything. And yet you are giving up on having another lover!" Lee said as he began to cry.

"You wouldn't understand Lee." Gai said as he turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at Lee's tear stained face.

"But would Akiko have wanted you to just give up. Because if she really loved you she would…" The blow came suddenly and sent Lee flying back several yards before landing with a splash on his back. He flailed for a moment before sitting up with a gasp. He slowly raised a hand and placed it over his left cheek before staring at Gai in shock.

"Don't ever talk about her like that!" Gai yelled as he stood up and glared down at Lee. He let out a harsh sigh before he fully realized what he had done. He had never, in all his life, struck out at Lee with such anger.

"Lee I…" He began but paused when e saw the tears welling up in his ex-students eyes.

"I…" Lee looked away with shame. "I am so sorry." He twisted around and pulled himself out of the water before running back into the changing room.

"Lee wait!" Gai yelled after him and followed. Lee had already pulled his robe back on and was now running down the hall at full speed. Tears ran down his face in rivers and he felt angry and heartbroken. He knew what Gai had said, and now he had angered him. Gai probably hated him now.

When he got back to the room he slammed the door shut behind him and threw himself on one of the beds. Soon after he heard Gai enter the room to.

"Lee I'm so sorry. I had no right to hit you or be mad at you." Gai said and from the sound of his voice, Lee guessed he was upset to.

"No, I disserved it. I insulted your love for Akiko." Lee sobbed into the pillow.

"No…You were right. I do need to move on…but I have my reasons as to why I can't" Gai said quietly as he sat down on the bed. He gently placed a hand on Lee's back and slowly moved it up and down to sooth the crying boy. Lee calmed down slightly and finally turned his head to look up at Gai.

"I do not know what came over me. I did not mean to do that." He apologized and Gai shook his head.

"I'm not mad. In fact I'm honored that you feel that way about me. But I just can't be with you." Gai said as Lee sat up. Lee rubbed his nose against the back of his wrist but refused to meet eye contact.

"I think I will go to bed now." He said quietly.

"…Good idea." Gai replied as he stood up. They got ready in an awkward silence and went to bed without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's a little bad. But like I said I'm really sick and I can't really think well right now. But I promise the next chapter will be better…unless I die…from sickness…yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay I tricked my mom into giving me my computer back…for like one night. Oh well here's the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai was running happily through Konaha village. He dodged and ran between people to avoid hitting them but eventually crashed into someone.

"Sorry I…Oh it's just you."Gai said when he saw it was Kakashi.

"Nice to see you to Gai" Kakashi sighed as he got up off the ground and patted the dirt off his body. He bent down to pick up his book and flipped through the pages. "Aw you made me loss my place."

"Yeah whatever." Gai replied and tried to run past him but Kakashi stepped in front of him.

"So…Where you headed in such a hurry." Kakashi said, talking in a slow tone just to annoy Gai.

"Akiko's coming back from her mission. I want to see her as soon as he gets back." Gai said as he fidgeted impatiently.

"Gai…" Kakashi sighed as he put his book away into his vest. "There's something I need to tell you."

"You better not say you love me."

"What? NO! What's wrong with you!?" Kakashi yelled as Gai laughed. "It's important." Gai stopped laughing and listened.

"Listen, Akiko's not coming back." Kakashi said and Gai instantly frowned.

"Did her mission get extended?" He asked in a shaky voice but Kakashi knew he already knew the answer.

"No." Was all Kakashi said. Gai swallowed hard and looked to the side with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"This isn't funny Kakashi." Gai said, disbelievingly.

"I'm not laughing Gai." Kakashi said with an apologetic look. Gai was silent for a long time.

"I…Have to go…I'm late for training." He said quietly and started to walk away. Kakashi reached out for him but Gai just shrugged his hand away.

"I'm sorry this happened."

"It's fine." Gai said over his shoulder. "I mean it's a normal part of being a shinobi."

"Yes but Gai you…" Kakashi couldn't finish as Gai disappeared around the cornered of a building.

A heavy sob escaped Gai's throat as he fell to his knees on the path to his teams usual training ground. He clutched at his head and closed his eyes tightly shut to force back the tears that were starting to come up.

"This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She promised…She promised she wouldn't leave me." He said to himself, unable to believe that his beloved fiancé had been killed.

"Gai-sensei?" Gai quickly looked up and saw Lee. At the time Lee hadn't yet started to dress like Gai.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" He asked as he wiped the tears from his face and stood up.

"You were late and I got worried." Lee replied worriedly. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. Please go tell Neji and Tenten that there's no training to day."

"Sensei…"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Gai interrupted. "I just suddenly got a mission and I'm going to be gone for a couple of days." Lee had an unconvinced look on his face as Gai turned to leave. He suddenly didn't feel like training any more.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Akiko!" Gai yelled as he abruptly sat up. He sat there for a while gasping for breath until he realized it was a dream. He clutched a hand to his chest and sighed as his eyes filled with tears.

"Gai-sensei, are you okay?" Gai looked up and saw Lee walk out of the bathroom. His jumpsuit was only on up to his waist and he wore the same worried look he did all those years ago. Gai stared at him for a moment before forcing a smile.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." He replied and Lee tried to smile back. Both of them suddenly started thinking about the night before.

"S-sensei…" Lee said quietly as he averted his gaze.

"Lee…It's probably better if we just forget about what happened last night." Gai said when Lee couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Lee stared down at his feet as he slowly nodded. Still looking at the ground he began to pull on the top half of his jumpsuit.

"I am going to get breakfast. Would you like me to wait for you?" Lee asked as he finally looked back up. To Gai's relief he was smiling again.

"No, go on without me. I'm going to do a few laps before breakfast." Gai replied as he got out of bed.

"Oh, okay." Lee replied and his smile wavered a bit. But before Gai noticed he was already out the door. As soon as Gai heard the door close he sat back down on the bed and buried his face in his hands with a sigh.

'Why didn't I ever notice he had these feelings for me?' He thought as he moved his hands further up to run his fingers through his hair. Although he didn't want to admit it he also had some kind of attraction to his ex-student. After all he was a very powerful shinobi and a very attractive young man. But he had his reasons as to why he couldn't allow a relationship between them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid, are you going to buy anything?!"

"Huh?" Lee blinked and shook his head as he looked at the man standing behind the counter in front of him. "Oh sorry." He looked back down and stared at the array of bakery goods behind a glass case.

"I guess I will have that." He said as he pointed at a blueberry muffin. (Yay Muffin!) He pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to the man as he pulled out the muffin. As he walked out of the small bakery he looked back at the hotel they were staying at longingly. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all the night before and was still exhausted.

As he raised his hand up to take a bite of his muffin something ran past and snatched it out of his hand. Lee didn't realize this until he felt he had bitten into nothing but air. He stared at his hand in confusion before looking around for the thief. When he turned around he was surprised to see who it was.

"You need to be on guard at all times. You shouldn't get so distracted." Gai said as he stared at Lee with a slightly disappointed look. But there was also a slightly teasing tone in his voice that Lee was barely able to pick up.

"Gai-sensei that is my breakfast." Lee whined as he reached forward and stole the muffin back. Gai laughed slightly as Lee pouted at him.

"Come on Lee join me in some morning exercise before we pack up and leave." Gai said.

"Yes sir." Lee replied with a smile and a nod. "If I cannot keep up with you the whole time then I will do 2,000 one handed pushups after!" Lee exclaimed before he shoved the muffin into his mouth and ran past Gai.

"Lee, don't run with your mouth full!" Gai yelled as he ran after him. It was an hour and about fifty laps later when Gai decided that was enough for their morning exercise.

"Alright, after a quick shower we should pack and get going. If we leave within the next half hour we should make it to the village by dark." Gai said as they both walked into the hotel room.

"You can shower first. I will start to pack." Lee said as he picked up his bag. Gai nodded and stepped into the small bathroom attached to their room. He turned the water on to a comfortable temperature and quickly stripped off his clothing before stepping in. Closing his eyes he sighed as the water cascaded down his shoulders and back. Again his mind began to wander back to the event that had happened last night.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the door opening and closing. He didn't notice the quiet footsteps and the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor. He didn't realize the presence of another person until he felt a pair of lean arms wrapping around him from behind. Gai jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder to see that it was Lee.

"Lee, W-what are you doing?" He stuttered in surprise.

"There was not much to pack." Lee replied shyly as he rubbed his cheek against the older mans shoulder. "I thought it would be quicker if we both showered at the same time." Lee closed his eyes and Gai saw a faint blush spread across the younger mans cheeks as he tightened his arms around him.

"Alright, but I think you should let go." Gai said as he tried to gently pry Lee's arms from his body. Lee hesitated but did as he was told.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shower everything once again went back to normal. After they had grabbed their stuff and checked out of the hotel they continued their mission.

"Gai-sensei do you know anything about the village we are going to?" Lee asked as he looked at a map of the area they were in.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Gai replied as he looked over his shoulder at Lee.

"It is just…I have a strange feeling." Lee explained as he continued to stare at the map. "Like something bad might happen."

"Well this is a B-ranked mission. So we could be attacked at any time." Gai said as he looked straight ahead again.

"Yes but…" Lee trailed off in thought as he folded the map and put it away. He looked at Gai and a small sight escaped his lips. He couldn't explain why he felt so worried.

"By the way." He started to change the subject. "What happened with Akiko that was so bad that you would not ever love any one again?" Gai sighed slightly but didn't look back at Lee.

"It's not just her that's the reason Lee." Gai replied. Lee waited a few moments for more but Gai didn't say another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo! What's this bad feeling Lee has? And what is the real secret behind Gai's past? Will it be answered in the next chapter? Maybe, maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god it's been over a month has it!? I'm sorry, but I kind of got lazy (laughs nervously).

Warning this chapter has emoness and some OOC… And a giant fish!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Just like Gai had predicted the pair had arrived at the village just after the sun had gone down. They delivered the package to the village leader and the man urged them to stay the night in one of the hotels, which only made Lee think even more that something was wrong.

"Is it just me or did he seem a little too pushy on having us stay?" Lee asked as they stepped outside the small building. The village was a relatively small one and Lee found it odd that they would be hiring ninja to deliver something. Just how important could one small package be?

"I noticed that to. I also think it's strange that we weren't attacked at all even though they said there would be a chance of it." Gai said thoughtfully as they walked down the street toward the nearest Inn.

"Do you think there could be more than they are letting on?" Lee asked as he gave Gai a worried look.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Gai replied. "Sometimes villages with little money will hire ninja for a low ranked mission and as soon as the ninja get there they try to guilt trip them into doing more than they paid for."

"Is that…bad?" Lee asked hesitantly. Gai smiled at how innocent Lee sounded.

"No…At least I don't think so. It's just too bad that they have to lie and beg to get help." Gai replied with a slightly sad tone. Lee smiled and giggled slightly.

"Any way we should probably stay for a couple days and see what the problem could be." Gai continued as they walked into the inn.

"Okay…Oh my god look at that fish!" Lee ran over to a large fish tank with a huge coy fish swimming in it. Gai left Lee with the fish and walked over to the front desk. He paid for one room and turned back around to see lee was gone.

Lee? Where did you go?" He said out loud and looked around the large tank for his young protégé. "Did you see where he went?" He asked the lady at the desk. She gave him an annoyed look and pointed to the fish tank. Gai turned around and came face to face with his ex-student, who was floating in the tank next to the large fish.

"How on earth did you get in there?" Gai exclaimed and Lee just smiled innocently. The younger man raised his arm to wave but the fish opened its giant mouth and swallowed it up to his elbow. Lee tensed and looked at the fish in shock. Gai watched as his student screamed and began thrashing about to get the fish off.

Finally he got it off by giving it a swift punch in the face. The fish shook its head and glared at the green shinobi. Then in a whirl of bubbles Lee was tossed out of the tank with his shoes mission.

"What the heck just happened?" Gai exclaimed because it happened so quickly he had no time to register it.

"That fish stole my shoes!" Lee yelled as he got to his feet. He tried to climb back in but Gai held him back by his arms.

"No Lee it's not worth it. That thing will kill you!" The fish smirked and swam away triumphantly.

"Gai-sensei I am scared." Lee whimpered. "Good thing I brought an extra pair of shoes."

"That's the spirit! Always be prepared!" Gai exclaimed and they both shared a youthful hug before dashing off to their room. The receptionist watched them with an extremely scared and mentally disorientated look.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh escaped the raven haired mans mouth as he watched his mentor filing through a small pile of paper work. One of the many things Lee had experienced as a jonin was the large amount of paper work they had to do after missions. He had to admit it was probably the single most boring thing he had ever experienced.

Lee leaned forward until he was lying on his stomach and rested his chin on his palms. He continued to watch Gai with half lidded, distant eyes. Gai shifted his own gaze briefly from the papers to his student. Their eyes locked for a moment before the older averted his gaze back to the papers.

"Gai-sensei," The younger man said, his words seeming too loud in the thick silence between them. "Please tell me what happened."

Gai sighed sadly and set the papers down of the bed side table. "Could you ever love someone after someone close to you has died?" Gai replied with a question.

"If it was not my fault and there was nothing I could have done then maybe." Lee replied as he crossed his arms on the mattress and laid his head down on it. "I understand that you are still grieving for Akiko…But I feel as though you are not revealing the whole storie."

Gai smiled slightly. "You've become very perceptive Lee." He said as he got up and walked over to Lee's bed. He sat down next to him as the younger pushed himself to his knees to be eye level with him.

"In my life I've had five lovers. Three female and two male but…but something happened to each of them. And I just…" Gai paused and searched his mind for the right words. "I was too scared to let anyone else in again." Lee stared at Gai in surprise.

"Sensei I would never hurt you." He said but Gai shook his head.

"It's not that I'm afraid to be hurt…Lee I do care about you a lot. And under normal circumstances I might have tried a relationship but…"

"But?" Lee suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"I said no because every one of those five people I was with died!" Gai forced himself to say. Lee's eyes widened and Gai turned his head away to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "All of them, with the exception of my first girl friend who died of a disease, died while they were on a mission.

Both of them were silent for a long time before Lee spoke again. "Gai-sensei I…did not know." Gai looked back at him but the sad look remained. Lee reached forward and placed a hand on Gai's cheek. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Gai's mouth.

"Lee!" Gai said, somewhat loudly as he pulled away from the touch. "Why can't you understand? I'm cursed and if I fall in love with you you'll die!" Lee flinched at the older man's tone and shook his head.

"I know that saying I will not die on a mission would be a promise I might not be able to keep. But you have always taught me to live for the moment, and not dwell on the thoughts of what might happen in the future!" Gai looked at Lee in surprise as he continued. "I did not know Akiko, or any of your other lovers. But if any of them truly loved you then they would want you to move on and forget." Gai stared at Lee for a long time, and slowly he began to realize he was right. But he continued to remain silent. Lee sighed and looked away with a slight blush.

"Any way it is getting late and I think I will go to bed." He said and got up to change in the bathroom. Gai quietly stood up and got changed in the bed room. When Lee came back out Gai as already dressed and in bed, facing the opposite direction lee was in. Lee sighed sadly and got into his own bed.

"Good night." He mumbled quietly and turned off the light before settling in for a long sleepless night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now, how many of you expected that? I mean it's not every day you get attacked by a fish who steals your shoes…Oh and about Gai's supposed curse. But then again if you didn't see it coming then I guess some one didn't pay attention to the title…Or I'm just bad at coming up with them T-T


	6. Chapter 6

It's been so long! Like ridiculously long! And as an apology I wrote u all this yummy chapter! It's delicious…try it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Gai and Lee both stood back to back with several armed ninja surrounding them. They were both wounded and bleeding and looked as though either of them could collapse from blood loss any minute.

"Gai-sensei, what are we going to do?" Lee asked, fear evident in his shaky voice.

"Don't worry we'll get through this." Gai replied with confidence but he was starting to doubt they would get out alive.

"Gai-sensei."

"Yes?"

"I…I love you." Lee said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Lee…" Gai thought for a moment and watched as the enemy ninja began to advance toward them. "I love you to." He faced Lee and pulled him close into an embrace. Lee began to move his face closer to Gai's but his eyes suddenly widened and a sickening sound reached their ears. Gai quickly pulled away in time to see a blood stained sword force its way through Lee's abdomen.

Lee gasped as the sword was forcibly ripped out and blood began to seep from his mouth. His knees gave out on him and he fell back into Gai's arms. Gai fell with him and landed on his knees.

"No Lee! Don't die on me! Don't leave me!" He yelled as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. Lee whimpered in pain and coughed up more blood and he gave Gai an apologetic look. Slowly, his eyes began to lose their focus and Gai held him tighter.

"No…Lee." He managed to choke out as tears began to freely role down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Lee managed to say before he went limp and lifeless in Gai's arms. Gai stared in disbelief at what was happening. He barely registered the sight of another enemy out of the corner of his eye and only saw the glint of a steel blade as it came down upon him.

* * *

Gai woke with a start. He looked around the room in confusion until his gaze rested on Lee who was standing next to his bed with a worried look and a hand on his shoulder.

"You were screaming in your sleep." The younger man said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" Gai pushed himself up into a sitting position and continued to stare at Lee for a few more seconds before realizing it had been a dream. Gai smiled and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Just a dream, nothing to be worried about." He replied. Lee nodded but continued to sit on the bed, staring down at his lap thoughtfully. Gai tilted his head slightly so he could look into Lee's eyes. "How about you? Are you feeling okay?"

"I am sorry about before. It's inappropriate for me to keep acting like that when you do not feel the same way." Lee explained as he turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look directly at the older man.

Gai opened his mouth but closed it again when for once he couldn't think of what to say. And as he studied Lee's form, lightly lit from the side by moon light, he felt an odd sensation he hadn't felt since the last time he had seen Akiko alive.

"Lee." Lee turned his head slightly to look at Gai but was surprised when a pair of soft, warm lips found his own. Lee sighed softly into the other mouth and closed his eyes and he kissed back, slightly shy and unpracticed but making up for it in enthusiasm. Gai couldn't help but smile and he lingeringly pulled away and gently pulled Lee down onto the bed with him.

"Sensei I…" Lee was cut off as another kiss was pressed against his lips.

"Just Gai for now." Gai whispered as he moved his mouth to Lee's ear. Lee shivered as he nodded and buried his face in Gai's chest to hide his blush. He didn't understand the sudden change in Gai's decision but he couldn't really bring himself to think to long about it let alone care. He just knew Gai wanted him now and that was all that mattered at the moment.

A sharp gasp escaped Lee's lips as a hand snaked up his shirt and lightly brushed across one of his nipples. The other hand came up to lee's shoulder and suddenly pushed him so his back was to the mattress and Gai was above him. Somewhere in the transition the shirt was pulled off and thrown aside.

Another quick kiss was pressed against the younger mans lips before the older began to leave a trail of kisses along his neck. Another gasp escaped Lee's lips as Gai found his pulse point and gently bit down. Meanwhile the older jonin's hand ghosted over the toned chest and stomach of the younger man and stopped at the pair of forest green shorts. Slowly, he hooked his fingers under the waist band and began to pull them downward. Lee hesitantly assisted by lifting his hips and blushed a deep crimson as he was fully exposed to the other man.

Gai pulled back and looked down and the young man before him. As his gaze traveled lower and lower the well toned body of his ex-student he became aware of how painfully aroused he was getting.

'Has it really been that long?' Gai thought to himself as he closed his eyes and smiled slightly in amusement. He opened his eyes again shortly after when he felt a pair of hands tugging at his own cloths.

"Gai…" The sound of that voice saying his name without using the accompanied honorific sent a shiver up his spine as he looked back up at the voices owner.

"Gai-sensei, no fair." Lee whined as he began pulling at Gai's white t-shirt making it obvious what he wanted. Gai couldn't help but laugh slightly as Lee went back so quickly to calling him sensei. Lee blushed as he realized why Gai was laughing at him. "I am sorry it is such a habit and it feels weird to…" Lee was silenced as Gai kissed him again.

"You're so adorable sometimes." Gai said as he pulled away. Lee watched with half lidded eyes as Gai pulled back further and removed his shirt. Lee's eyes began to travel much like how Gai's had and a devious smirk formed on his face. As Gai threw the shirt to the side somewhere Lee shot up and wrapped his arms around Gai's waist. Gai looked down at him in confusion as the younger man's lips ghosted over his stomach and down to the waist band of his sweat pants. He cast a quick look up towards Gai's face before slowly pulling down on the dark green fabric.

With the article out of the way Lee was now face to face with Gai's large arousal. Lee could help but blush at the site of it and looked back up at Gai with unsure eyes. When he met the other mans eyes he just gave a slight nod of encouragement. Lee turned his focus back to the organ before him and hesitantly flicked his tongue out so only the very tip touched the swollen head.

Gai bit back a moan and resisted the urge to buck his hips. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Lee or to force him to do anything he was unsure of. But as Lee became bolder with his movements it was getting harder and harder to resist. And seeing everything that was going on wasn't helping matters but he just couldn't tear his eyes away. The site of that warm pink tongue sliding and twirling along his arousal. Practically dancing and if Gai didn't know any better he would have thought the young man had done this before.

Lee had lost count of how many times he had dreamt of doing this to his long time crush. How many times he had wished this would actually happen and now it finally was. With one flick of his tongue against the time he took the head into his mouth and slowly sucked the length deeper into his mouth. A groan emitted from deep within Gai's throat and his hand found the back of Lee's head, fingers tangling themselves into the soft ebony locks. Went Lee suddenly swallowed unexpectedly Gai was unable to hold back a loud moan as the intense spasms overtook his body, giving Lee little warning before a warm, salty liquid was shot into his mouth causing him to chock slightly but when he tried to pull back he found a hand holding him in place.

When Gai realized what he was doing he quickly released Lee's head. Lee pulled back sputtering and coughing with some of the white fluid dripping down his chin. Gai felt ashamed, partially for having reached his end so quickly but mostly for not warning the poor jonin it was coming.

"Lee are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Gai asked with concern as he wiped the remaining fluid from the younger's face. Lee shook his head and pressed his lips against Gai's to silence him.

"I am fine. I was just surprised is all." Lee replied as he pulled away, a dreamy smile plastered onto his face. Gai smiled back in relief and gently pushed Lee onto his back. After discarding of his pants he leaned over the side of the bed and reached into his bag, which was conveniently placed right next to the bed. After digging around for a few moments he pulled out a tube of ointment he kept for injuries.

'It'll have to do.' He thought as he unscrewed the cap. He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers and looked back up to find Lee looking nervous and trembling slightly. With his clean hand he slid a few strands of ebony hair from the young man's forehead and placed a reassuring kiss there.

"You have to make sure you stay relaxed. As long as you do I promise the pain will be gone quickly." He wasn't going to lie by saying it wouldn't hurt at first. Lee nodded and closed his eyes as he forced his body to relax. When a slick finger prodded his entrance though his eyes snapped back open and he tensed back up again. Gai stopped and looked back up at Lee.

"If you feel uncomfortable we can stop." Lee shook his head in reply.

"No I want this." Lee replied, shaking his head and pulling Gai closer so he couldn't pull away. "I have wanted this for so long. Please I want you inside me." Gai stared down at Lee in surprise. For Lee to say something like that to him felt so out of place, yet it was so arousing that he felt like he would cum again right then and there.

His fingers were at Lee's entrance again, this time pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Lee whimpered in discomfort but, remembering what Gai said, forced his body to relax as much as he could. Soon a second finger was added to the first but the pain quickly dissolved into pleasure as the wandering digits found a certain spot inside of him.

"Sensei please…I cannot…" Lee panted but was cut off as Gai's free hand ghosted over his erection, using only the lightest of touches to drive Lee crazy. "I can't…I'm gonna…" Lee was cut off again as his body was taken over with pleasure. He couldn't stop himself as his body arched into Gai's touch and a cry of ecstasy was torn from his throat. After a few moments he was left gasping for air, eyes closed and the evidence of his release coating his stomach.

Gai slowly removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist as he sat bag, pulling the younger man into his lap in the process. He positioned Lee over his waiting erection, supporting him with his hands on his hips but allowing him to wait until he was ready.

Lee shivered unconsciously as he felt Gai at his entrance and slowly lowered himself. He felt the thick length begin to penetrate along with a hot pain that caused him to cry out. Gai looked up at him worriedly, wincing as he felt nails digging into his shoulders.

"Are you still sure about this?" Gai asked. Lee responded with a quick nod, eyes screwing shut as he suddenly pushed down, impaling himself fully. Lee bit his lip as he struggled to hold bad another cry of pain and buried his face in Gai's shoulder to hide the tears that were leaking from his eyes.

Gai though hadn't expected Lee to go so quickly and struggled to control himself as he was engulfed in the tight warmth of Lee's body. After a moment he noticed Lee's trembling. He pulled back slightly to see the slighter man's face and wiped away the tears he saw there. Lee brought his own hand up and placed it over Gai's, keeping it pressed against his cheek.

Slowly he began to lift himself up and just as slowly back down, almost experimenting. The pain was still there but was starting to lessen. Gai on the other hand winced at the painstakingly slow movement but forced himself to remain still. He wanted to let Lee get used to it at his own pace.

Lee continued his slow movements but slowly picked up speed as the pain subsided, leaving only an indescribable pleasure coursing through his body. Gai, seeing Lee had overcome the pain, leaned back slightly on one hand and used the other to guide Lee's hips to the perfect rhythm.

Lee's closed his eyes in contentment and savored the feeling of his new lover moving deep within him. He still couldn't believe this was happening, a moment ago Gai didn't want it but now...now this. It started to make him wonder why. Lee was quickly brought out of his thoughts as warm, callused fingers wrapped around his aching erection.

"You're not spacing out on me are you?" Gai teased as he stroked his lover with the same rhythm as their movements.

"N-no sensei" Lee replied, gasping as Gai's hips thrusted up to meet his, causing a deeper penetration. Gai repeated the action, this time hitting the tender bundle of nerves deep inside. Lee cried out with a loud moan, body arching and face turning red from reacting in such an embarrassing way. Gai on the other hand found the reaction very cute.

Gai quickly switched their positions again so Lee was on his back again and Gai was above him. With the new angle Gai had better access to Lee's sweet spot and hit it over and over with each thrust. Lee's vision began to go white and he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge.

"Gai, please…more" Lee said, unable to form a complete sentence as the feeling became almost too much for him to bear. Gai started thrusting harder and deeper than before as he to felt himself coming closer to his climax. With one last thrust Lee was pushed over the edge, cumming hard and coating both their stomachs. The feeling of Lee's inner walls clenching around him sent Gai over shortly after.

Both men stayed in their positions as they came down from their heights and struggled to control their breathing. Gai was the first to move as he pulled away slightly to meet the others eyes. Lee looked back with hazy, half lidded eyes. But there was something else there. A look that asked if this was real. A look that was worried that Gai would go back to not wanting him later.

Gai leaned down and placed a gentle loving kiss on Lee's lips, making the worry Lee felt evaporate. Gai settled down next to Lee and pulled up the blankets so they were both covered.

Lee cuddled closer to his new lover and sighed contently as he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and warm in Gai's arms.

"I love you." Lee mumbled just before he drifted off. Gai froze for a moment, all the memories of what happened to the people he had said that to in the past.

"I love you to Lee." He finally replied, unable to keep himself from pulling Lee's sleeping form closer in an almost overly protective embrace. This would be his last chance he decided. His last chance to keep from losing another loved one.

* * *

Not sure how I like how I left this chapter off. Anyway sorry for taking so long. I thank you ShoulderDevil for continuously reminding me to write more. Don't think I would have ever gotten anything done if u hadn't :P though I swear to god I think I have a stupid virus -.- every time I type the blinky line thing randomly moves to a place two or so lines above where I was typing, making me have to delete what I just wrote and rewrite it in the right spot. Curse u antivirus for expiring right before I get a virus DX


End file.
